When the Moon fell in love with the Sun
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: "Alright, don't talk about Astrid I won't tease you about your crush on the blond art student," Hiccup said. "I don't have a crush on anyone," Jack said, shrugging. "She's cute, but I don't want a girlfriend right now." "Of course you don't like her. And that's why you don't stalk her every day in the lobby," Hiccup said with a knowing smirk. ROTBTD fic, Modern Jackunzel/Mericcup
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to do a college AU for the big four, but since I only go to a community college and I don't go to a four year college ( I need to graduate high school first) I'd really love some help on dorm life and stuff like that. Because Google's giving me nothing. : ( That said, this will be a Big Four story, a ROTBTD fic. And... hey... Jackunzel and Merricup might just happen, I don't know. ; ) **

She always seemed to go to the exact spot, Jack Frost noticed about a girl with long blond hair. She always sat down in the brown armchair with the tearing armrests, with a book or a sketchpad there in the college dorm lobby. Jack watched with interest as the girl took out a sketchpad today, also getting out a pencil. Pressing pencil to paper, the girl looked around the lobby for something to draw. Her pretty green eyes landed on a potted flower, and her pink lips lifted in a lovely smile. Then she started sketching. And Jack just stood by the lobby door, also with a smile on his face as he watched her. She was such an interesting person, and he'd made it a habit of seeing her do her pastimes in the lobby. It was really weird for him, but there was just something about her he couldn't place.

The girl looked up briefly, making eye contact with Jack, who'd been watching from her from by the elevator. She blushed lightly and looked back down at her sketchpad, brushing the lead of the pencil expertly on her canvas.

"If you keep watching her, she'll just call the police on you or something," a voice said from behind Jack. Jack turned to see the owner of the voice, Hiccup Haddock, his longtime friend and his college roommate, was looking at him with a amused grin.

"What's it to you?" Jack turned back to Hiccup with a grin on his face as well. "I mean, I could tell that girl you always liked, what's her name, Astrid? About how you have a picture of her..."

""Shut up!" Hiccup's face turned red. "I don't have any picture of Astrid!"

"Yeah, you do. That time Astrid got so drunk and she..." Jack's words were cut off as Hiccup slapped a hand over Jack's mouth.

"Alright, don't talk about Astrid I won't tease you about your crush on the blond art student," Hiccup said.

"I don't have a crush on anyone," Jack said, shrugging. "She's cute, but I don't want a girlfriend right now."

"Of course you don't like her. And that's why you don't stalk her every day in the lobby," Hiccup said with a knowing smirk.

"You still at this, Haddock? Because I could show Astrid that picture," Jack said with a mischievous look in his eyes and a smug smile.

"Don't you dare," Hiccup stormed in front of Jack. "Or.."

"Could yeh move?" another voice joined their little back-and-forth. Both guys turned to face a girl with fiery red curls, with her hands on her hips. Her clear blue eyes pierced through theirs with ferocity, expecting them to get out of her way. "Yer blockin' the elevator." Jack noticed he and Hiccup had wandered in front of the elevator, and were indeed blocking this girl's way.

"Sorry," Hiccup mumbled, moving to the side for the girl to pass. Jack did the same, his usual charming smile directed towards the girl. But the redhead only gave him a look of utter disgust and pressed the button for the elevator to come down.

"Eh," Jack turned back to Hiccup, "Do you have class soon, or do you want to go to the dorm and play some video games?"

"I have a class, sorry," Hiccup said. The elevator came down to the lobby, its doors sliding open. The redheaded girl entered the elevator, pressing the button to a floor. "In fact, I really should go get my books from my dorm."

"Go then, go and get your stuff while I stalk girls in the lobby," Jack said wryly.

"You do that," Hiccup said, placing a hand to stop the closing elevator door. The redhead gave him an annoyed look, but Hiccup pushed the door open anyways and walked in. Jack watched his friend disappear to the dorms above, and decided he might as well go find some other friends without classes. He pulled out a blue snowflake patterned phone, texting his sort-of-friend Bunnymound. He ought to be around the campus somewhere.

* * *

He always seemed to be in that same spot. The mysterious pale-haired boy. He was standing by the elevators again, like he was expecting someone. Rapunzel Corona wondered who he could be waiting for, as she never saw him talk to anyone during this time. She sat down as she always did in her favorite chair of the lobby. She could go to her dorm room, sure, but she loved sketching things in the lobby. Taking out her sketchpad and pencil, she looked around for something to sketch.

"Hmm..." she mumbled to herself. Then she laid her eyes on a pretty plotted plant there in the corner of the lobby and her face lit up in excitement. She loved still life. Placing her pencil on paper, she started with the plant's pot. Done with the pot, she looked up to start on the flower. Only then did she notice the pale-haired, blue-eyed boy looking at her from next to the elevators, and she blushed at his glance, looking back down at her paper. A few brush strokes later, when she looked up, he had turned and was talking to a friend. So Rapunzel looked down at her drawing again.

"Earth ter Rapunzel," a harsh Socttish accented voice said from behind the blond girl. Rapunzel turned to face her roommate and friend Merida, who looked very mad.

"You look unhappy," Rapunzel observed, turning to face Merida. "Why?"

"Damn right I'm unhappy," Merida snapped. "I was in mah anthropology class, and this dude tried an' cop a feel." Rapunzel couldn't help it, she gave a small giggle at this. Merida frowned at her.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel laughed at Merida's angry expression, "But I just find it funny that the teacher didn't say anything."

"The teacher doesn' notice and doesn' care," Merida said darkly. "And I'm sick of that guy. I'm no longer sittin' by him, even if the teacher doesn' like it, I'm changin' seats."

"That's good for you," Rapunzel said to her friend, balancing her sketchbook on her lap again. "Let him know to never try it again."

"Yer damn right I will!" Merida said in her cross manner. The she looked down at what Rapunzel was doing, peering at Rapunzel's drawing with interest.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, as Merida's manner softened in admiration.

"Nothin'... yer pretty good," Merida said. Rapunzel smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "Are you going to a class soon, or are you just going to go to the dorm?"

"Dorm," Merida replied. "In fact, I'm on my way. Want to join me?"

"No, I'm going to keep sketching," Rapunzel snuck a glance at the pale-haired boy again, but he was still conversing with his friend. "But I'll see you up there in about thirty minutes or so?"

" 'kay," Merida said, pushing herself up off her spot leaning on the chair. "See yeh then Rapunzel." The redhead walked over to the elevators, and Rapunzel smiled at Merida. She always was an interesting character.

Placing her pencil back to her paper, Rapunzel concentrated on her potted plant. After some more sketching, Rapunzel looked back up at the pale-haired boy. But he was texting on his phone, one leg perched up on the wall by the elevator, his other planted firmly on the floor. Rapunzel looked back down at her sketch, putting her finishing touches on it. Looking yet again at the pale boy, she had the strangest urge to draw him.

**Jack and Rapunzel are an OTP of mine, what can I say? It's a pretty short first chapter but I hope you liked it, reader-who-might-press-this-story-title. And hey, if you want, you could follow, fav and comment because I'd love it if you did. _ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I forgot to put this last chapter: cover art by johngreeko on Deviantart. Go check him out on Deviantart, his Jackunzel and Irohsami stuff is amazing. If you're into LOK that is. XD **

Hiccup pushed the glasses up on his nose, concentrating on the book on his lap. He had to finish some homework before his next class; it was crucial. Now that Jack had left- why did he leave, anyway?- he had some peace and quiet to to work with. But not for long.

"You're missing it," a voice called from the driveway. Hiccup let his eyes trail off the book and up the tan, exposed legs of Astrid Hofferson, a blond girl with a tough attitude. She was more of Jack's friend than Hiccup's, but the two exchanged polite banter every once in a while. But that didn't explain why she was leaning against the doorframe of Jack and Hiccup's dorm room.

"Missing what?" Hiccup finally asked, taking off his glasses. Astrid shook her head in mock despair, inconspicuously tugged at a thread on the hem of her shorts, pulling Hiccup's attention yet again to her legs.

"Jack's hockey game," Astrid said. "Right now. And it's pretty important; since he's hoping to get into the NHL, you know..."

"Was that today?!" Hiccup opened his laptop, expecting a reminder. Sure enough, his screen was blinking with one. No wonder Jack had left earlier than usual, but didn't try and annoy Hiccup to go with him like he always did.

"Yup," Astrid said. "You coming, Dragon boy?" She straightened from her position against the door, waiting expectantly.

"When does it end?" Hiccup was grabbing his coat (hockey rinks were freezing!) and his homework, because he could multitask.

"When it ends," Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can miss one day of your precious class to go see your friend, right?"

"That's not the point," Hiccup huffed defensively, and he and Astrid left the dorm room. "It's a matter of principle, I can't just skip because I want to!"

"Nerd," Astrid said, turning down a hallway when Hiccup attempted to stop at the elevator to go to the dorm lobby.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hiccup chased Astrid, keeping up with her long strides.

"To get some friends, you don't mind, right?" Astrid said, tossing off the last part like it was an afterthought. But she obviously didn't care if he minded, because she kept going.

"No," Hiccup muttered, and Astrid stopped in front of a dorm room and knocked on the door.

"Get the door, yeh lazy bum!" a Scottish-accented yell came from inside the room, and the door opened to reveal a brunette man with facial hair and an expression like he'd just woken up.

"Eugene," Astrid greeted the man. "Is Merida ready?"

"Don't call me that, call me Flynn. She's been ready- but she won't let me sleep unless I go to the stupid game," Eugene "Flynn" Fitzherbert said annoyingly. "Why am I friends with you losers again?"

"Because we're amazing," Astrid said, and went into the dorm room. Hiccup just stood awkardly to the side, and faced Flynn.

"Hey," Flynn offered. "Are you Astrid's boyfriend?"

"What? Me? N-no, she's just a friend," Hiccup stammered, holding up his hands in an act of defense.

"Geez buddy, no need to get defensive," Flynn winked at him. "I don't blame you for trying. She's a babe."

"I can hear you Fitzherbert!" Astrid snapped from inside the room. Flynn blew a teasing kiss in Astrid's direction, and something was thrown at him. Hiccup moved to the side, allowing the flying pillow to pass him.

"Haha, you missed," Flynn taunted.

"Yeah, but Merida never misses," Astrid said. "And she's got a bow and arrow..."

"Merida, Merida wait," Flynn left the doorway and entered the room, leaving Hiccup in the hall. "I didn't mean what I said..." Hiccup couldn't help it, he smiled at their antics. They seemed like okay people, for the most part.

"Are we leavin' or what, yeh slowpokes?" that accented voice came again, and Hiccup caught a glimpse of its owner. A redheaded girl with crazy curls, in fact, the one he's gone in the elevator with. This must be Merida, the girl Flynn and Astrid had been talking to. She threw a bag over her shoulder, heading to the door; Astrid and Flynn following suit. Then she noticed Hiccup.

"Hi," Hiccup said. "You probably don't remember me- but I didn't know you were friends with Astrid."

"Who's this?" Merida jerked a thumb towards Hiccup as Flynn and Astrid filed past her into the hallway.

"Him? That's Hiccup. One of Jack's friends," Astrid said, in an apologetic manner. "You don't know him, but that's cause you're not friends with Jack. If you were, you'd know Jack goes practically everywhere with him."

"Oh, so it's that way," Merida nodded like it made sense. "He looks kinda gay anyways."

"What?!" Hiccup sputtered. "I'm not- I'm not gay!" Flynn was laughing and so was Astrid, their laughter filling the hallway.

"He's not gay," Astrid laughed, "Neither is Jack. Either that or they're both in the closet..."

"I am not!" Hiccup balled his fists. "Me and Jack are just friends!" Flynn patted Hiccup' shoulder sympathetically, still shaking his head in laughter.

"Never try and convince Merida she's wrong," Flynn advised. "You'll end up with an arrow to the head or something." Merida slapped Flynn's arm in annoyance, and the taller man just nudged her off playfully.

"Alright," Hiccup clutched his book closer to his chest than it already was. "Good to know."

"Don't believe anythin' this guy's saying to ye," Merida said with a roll of her blue eyes, turning to Hiccup. "He's naught but a pain."

"Well, feisty, aren't cha Mer?" Flynn grinned towards her. "Don't tell me you've still got a crush on me..."

"In yer dreams," Merida snorted, as the four of them got to the elevator. "So, who's this Jack guy, and why's he playin' on a hockey team?"

"Right. You've had the fortune not to meet Mr. Frost himself," Astrid said, as the elevator came and they entered. Hiccup pressed the button for the lobby, shrinking back into a corner. "Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough- that guy's got a thing for pretty girls who go to his games."

"Is he as flirty as Eugene over here?" Merida asked, just as the elevator stopped and opened.

"Hey!" Flynn said.

"Yes," Astrid chuckled. "Now, who's up for some hockey?"

* * *

Jack Frost felt the icy air seep into his hockey helmet, his thin line of vision set on the plastic puck another player sneakily inched towards. Jack skated towards the player, butting him to the side with his shoulder, and hitting the puck himself with his hockey stick. It slid across the ice, passing the skates of various players, before finding itself in the net.

"Go Jack!" Toothiana "Tooth" Faerie was up on her feet, cheering along with the many fans of the team. Her companion, E. Aster Bunnymound, just rolled his eyes and stayed in his seat. Jack looked slightly towards his friends and gave a lopsided grin before continuing to skate onward after his teammates.

"Did we have to come and watch him?" Aster asked in his Australian accent. "He's nothin' but a pain in the arse."

"Jack's our friend," Tooth said, fixing a few of her multicolored strands of hair. "It's all we could do to support him."

"I don't want to support him," Aster sulked.

"Come on, don't be grumpy," Tooth sat down again. "They're winning! You know Jack wants to one day-"

"Play in the big league, I know," Aster rolled his eyes. "Doesn't make me hate him any less."

"Come on, at least be nicer Aster," Tooth begged. "Cheer him on with me!"

"Him?" Aster laughed. "He's got plenty of girls doin' it for him already, mate." And sure enough, there were lots of girls staring dreamily at Jack, all of them wishing he'd send a bright white smile their way. Tooth glanced around, knowing Aster was right; but still. Jack was actually friends with them, not his various fangirls. Tooth sat down in a huff, Aster knew she herself fancied the pale haired boy. But he chose not to tease her about it, because Jack didn't even notice her as anything but a friend.

A ref blew a whistle, signaling halftime; and the players were skating off of the ice. Tooth's eyes lit up when she noticed Jack, and Aster groaned lightly.

"Bunnymound, you came to watch me? I'm touched," Jack said, pretending to wipe away tears. The other hockey players usually went out to the locker room, but Jack liked to spend halftime with his friends.

"Don't flatter yourself mate," Aster snarled, "It was Tooth's idea."

"Tooth!" Jack noticed the girl by Aster. Tooth leapt up to hug him tightly, tossing her thin arms around his neck.

"You were great out there!" she said.

"Thanks, Tooth," Jack smiled, resting his arms around her waist. Tooth blushed lightly, letting go of him and sitting back down. Aster rolled his eyes yet again, like he was always doing around Jack.

"So why are you guys alone? I thought for sure Hiccup would come," Jack continued. "He promised he would last week..."

"Oh, right, don't want to keep you from your boyfriend," Aster said. "He's over there, sittin' with those people." Jack refrained from making a witty comeback and followed Aster's gaze towards Hiccup, Astrid, Flynn, and this redheaded girl.

"You guys don't mind if I go say hi?" Jack stood up.

"No," Tooth replied.

"In fact, you can stay there," Aster said. Jack smirked at both of them, but went up to his other friends.

* * *

"No, Merida, I'm not interested in catching a hockey game," Rapunzel sighed into her phone, pressing the purple encased cellular device closer to her ear. "I told you, I'm finishing up a mural for the drama department's production. Which you told me you'd help me with..."

"And ah said sorry for missin'!" Merida said. "But yeh could use a break. There's a guy here you could talk to if ye want, he's a lot like you."

"Is it another one of your admirers?" Rapunzel asked. "Because I told you, I'm not dating Dingwall like you want me to."

"Not that loser, another loser by the name of Hiccup," Merida said. "He's more o' the hockey player's friend, but ah guess he knows Astrid too."

"Let me guess. You want me to come keep him company because he's trying to hit on you again," Rapunzel said.

"No, he's not tryin' to hit on mah," Merida said, "But he looks really out o' place. I was just thinkin' you might want to come keep 'im company."

"And why can't you do it?" Rapunzel asked, smiling as she dunked a paintbrush in paint.

"Because he's a nerdy type, and those type of guys are better with you," Merida said, like that was perfect news.

"Gee, thanks," Rapunzel said. "Let me get your leftovers."

"First of all, I'm never lookin' to date. Second of all, I just want yeh to have a bit of fun in your college years!" Merida said. "Come on, Punzie. Just this once?"

"After I'm done, I told you," Rapunzel said.

"Ugh, it's already halftime!" Merida said. "Yeh can't just go after ye mess around with paints."

"Messing around?" Rapunzel arched her eyebrow, swirling the paintbrush on the poster board with expertise. "I'll think about it, Mer. But I'm not distracting your nerd friend."

"He's not mah friend," Merida said, and Rapunzel just knew the Scot was rolling her eyes. "And yeh don't have to. I just want ye to come to the game."

"Alright, since you asked so nicely," Rapunzel said sarcastically. "I'll go with you. But you owe me!"

"Okay," Merida said. "Ah owe yeh. And I promise ah'll do that mural with ye."

"Thanks, Merida!" Rapunzel said excitedly. "And I'll try and make the game."

"Try!?"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there."

"Good, blondie."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Jack," Jack said politely to the redhead. The redhead looked at him and its as if she realized where she'd seen him: by the elevator, next to Hiccup.

"Oh, yer Jack," she said with a surprised glance. "I didn't expect yeh to be so..."

"Handsome?" Jack asked teasingly.

"... Skinny is the word I was lookin' fer," the redhead said. "I'm Merida."

"So, you're a friend of Flynn and Astrid's?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Merida said slowly. "So, yer the guy who's so good at hockey that the NHL is considerin' drafting yeh?"

"Yes," Jack beamed toothily. "It's been a dream of mine to be part of an NHL team."

"And you'll get there," Hiccup said in a show of support.

"Thanks, Hic..."

"Is the game almost over yet?" Flynn's voice crept into the conversation. "I want to go-!"

"Then leave," Astrid scoffed. "Say, Frost, where's that girlfriend of yours and her hottie of a tagalong?"

"Tooth isn't my girlfriend," Jack said. "And Aster is not a hottie. But, if you must know, they're sitting over there." Jack pointed out both of his other friends.

"Too bad, man. Would you mind if I moved in?" Flynn raised his eyebrows in a laid-back manner.

"Naw, man, Aster's all yours," Jack smirked.

"Fuck you."

"Is halftime almost over?" Hiccup piped up. "My class is going to start soon-"

"Yeh can't leave now, I'm invitin' a friend for ye!" Merida shot up in her chair.

"What?" Hiccup questioned.

"Oh, my friend Rapunzel. She's into those nerdy types so I thought she could come and keep yeh company," Merida said.

"Thanks," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Because I appreciate it that no one in this group wants to talk to me; no, they'd rather bring in a complete stranger for that."

"I'll talk to you buddy," Jack slung an arm around Hiccup, and Hiccup pushed his arm off with a smile.

"See? You've got your boyfriend," Astrid said irritably. Jack stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. Astrid smiled back.

"Yeh guys don't mind if she comes, though, right?" Merida asked.

"She?" Flynn questioned. "Is she hot?"

"Oh no Eugene, yer not touchin' her," Merida said. "Rapunzel can do much better than ye."

"But Hiccup can?" Flynn whined.

"He can because he's not a manwhore," Astrid said.

" Hey!" Flynn said. "I'm not-"

"You kind of are," Jack said. Flynn frowned at his friend.

"You're not helping my case, dude," he said.

"Don't worry. If Merida wants to pair her up with Hiccup, there must be something wrong with her," Jack said. Flynn nodded in agreement.

"...Hey!" Hiccup said.

"There she is now, yeh assholes," Merida told the boys fiercely, unhappy about them saying stuff about Rapunzel.

They all turned to face in the same direction Merida was looking- and a look at Rapunzel shut them up.

Jack realized she was the girl he always saw in the lobby, the pretty girl with hypnotizing green eyes, the long blond braid flowing down her back, and the sketchbook in her lap. From the look on Hiccup's face, he recognized her too.

"Hey Merida!" the blond waved like a windshield wiper. Merida waved back, signaling for the girl to come over to where they were all seated.

"Huh. So she's the girl from the lobby," Jack muttered to himself. Rapunzel caught sight of him.

"So he's the boy from the lobby..." Rapunzel trailed.

**I totally got Jack being a hockey player from grandduchesscrazy on Deviantart, who's doing a big four comic about that. Go check her out too, she's also great. Not my best, but then again, my chapters never are. This one was a bit longer to do, yeah... I was stuck. Guys, I honestly want to delete it. What do you think? I have too many stories going on right now- and ugh. But thanks a bunch for the many follows, favs, and reviews! You guys are awesome. ;') **


	3. Chapter 3

***le sigh* I'm not too keen on writing this story anymore- but hey I liked it when I began writing it... so I'm going to try and continue it as well as I can. And those of you who liked it, thank you so much for saying so. It really means a lot that some people like what I write. :) **

** .**

**.**

**.**

"It would be great if you could help us out here, Rapunzel!" a drama student Rapunzel vaguely recognized said. What was her name again? It was something with an M. Mabel? Mary? Mavis? Something along those lines.

"Sure, no problem," Rapunzel said. "The mural for your play is almost done-" Rapunzel took out her phone, unlocked it and swiped through her photo gallery. "Here. What do you think?" Holding up her phone screen to the drama student's face, she let her soak in the tiny details of the photographed cardboard background.

"It's awesome!" the drama student said happily, taking Rapunzel's phone and looking closer at the picture. "It'll look great behind the actors." She handed back the phone to a blushing and beaming Rapunzel, who had gotten flustered by the compliment.

"So, what do you guys need help with?" Rapunzel pocketed her phone, tucking it firmly into the jean material of her pants.

"Costumes and set painting," Drama Student with the M name said, gesturing for Rapunzel to follow her backstage. Rapunzel did so, making sure her hair- which was growing, she noticed- (looked almost to her knees now) didn't get caught in the stage's complex looking curtain pulley system. Because last time it had, when she had her hair in a braid down her back. Needless to say, she hadn't gotten over the guilt of making the velvet curtain fall on top of some drama majors.

"What should I do?" Rapunzel asked. The drama student pointed her in the direction of a few people who were painting cardboard boxes, and a few more who were sewing.

"You can help Sandy here, he's painting a table prop," the drama student continued. "Hey, if you need any help, Sandy's your man. But if you two need me for some clarification- Sandy's just volunteering, he isn't a drama major- just ask for Mavis on stage, 'kay?" So Mavis was her name. Okay.

"Sounds good," Rapunzel sat down next to the person who was presumably Sandy, a short, stout young man with golden hair and a gentle smile.

"Thanks so much!" Mavis smiled widely before scampering off to the stage, most likely to rehearse her lines.

"Hi," Rapunzel told Sandy cheerfully when they were alone. "What should I do?" Sandy handed her a paintbrush, and tilted his hand to indicate a paint bucket. Rapunzel was confused about his actions, until Sandy picked up his paintbrush and painted out on the unfinished portion of the table, _I can't talk_. Then he proceeded to cover his words with a coat of paint.

"Oh," Rapunzel said, and picked up the brush herself to help him. He couldn't talk, so would that be weird or awkward to ask him things? Rapunzel was always curious about others, and she could just tell there was a story with Sandy. One she couldn't listen to.

Sandy, it seemed, also didn't like the silence too much because he was signing to Rapunzel, making his hands into peculiar motions. Unfortunately, Rapunzel didn't speak ASL.

"Sorry, I don't-" Rapunzel said. "I don't know what you're saying." Sandy let his graceful hand movements stop, disappointed but continued to paint. And so the two painted in silence for a while, nothing heard but paintbrushes stroking and sometime shifting bodies if Rapunzel and Sandy moved to paint a different portion of the table.

When the table was finished, Sandy lifted it up to dry in a corner. By that time, at least twenty minutes had passed and Mavis came back with a script in hand and a smile on her face.

"This is great!" Mavis inspected their handiwork. "Thanks so much guys, for offering to help. I know you've got to go, Sandy-" Sandy smiled, gathering a backpack tossed to the side. "What about you, Rapunzel?"

"Umm, I could help you if you want with something else," Rapunzel offered. "I don't have another class until two thirty today."

"That would rock!" Mavis said. Sandy had finished gathering his things, and signed some words to Mavis. Mavis laughed, signing some words back. She knew sign language- Rapunzel made a mental note to study it sometime.

"Thanks for all your help Sandy," Mavis said, and enveloped the young man in a hug. Sandy smiled, signing something before turning to Rapunzel. He gave her a warm smile a nod, and Rapunzel smiled back at him. She might not know what he was saying, but his smile made up for that. Sandy turned to leave, going out the backstage door.

"So, what else can I do?" Rapunzel asked.

"You could help with costumes," Mavis offered. "Or some more painting, if you'd like."

"Whichever needs me more," Rapunzel said.

"In that case, costumes needs help. Are you good at sewing?" Mavis asked.

"I'm pretty good," Rapunzel said, trying not to sound conceited but she had gotten plenty of years homeschooled to take up various hobbies, sewing and knitting one of them.

"Could you help over with costumes then?" Mavis asked. "We've got another volunteer in there too, she was working with Sandy. Her name's Toothiana, I think."

"Okay," Rapunzel said.

"You're a lifesaver, Rapunzel Corona!" Mavis beamed, taking Rapunzel in for a quick hug before taking off. Now Rapunzel felt bad. Mavis knew her whole name, and she hadn't even bothered to learn Mavis's?

Rapunzel went to the sewing table, where a petite girl with edgy multicolored hair sat sewing. As she moved around, Rapunzel caught a glimpse of brown underneath all the green, blue and gold highlights.

"Hi," Rapunzel said. "You're Toothiana?" The girl looked up, batting her pink-mascared lashes delicately. When she saw Rapunzel, she smiled.

"Yeah!" Toothiana said. "Call me Tooth. You are?"

"Rapunzel," Rapunzel said. "We're doing costumes?"

"Yup!" Tooth indicated for Rapunzel to take the seat next to her. "Working on a dress for the lead. It's a really pretty Victorian Era style." Rapunzel pulled back the chair, taking a seat and studying the design. Tooth was right, it was really pretty.

"How's your sewing?" Rapunzel asked.

"I know the basics," Tooth said. "Basting and stitching, stuff like that. So I've just been sewing together layers of tule for under the skirt; I'm not good enough to sew sleeves on and such."

"I could do that," Rapunzel offered. "You have the sleeves?"

"Right here!" The two girls were stitching away comfortably, and Rapunzel found Tooth a more talkative companion than Sandy.

"I'm an Art major," Rapunzel was telling Tooth. "I want to be an artist someday, but the chances of that happening is slim to none."

"Could still happen!" Tooth said optimistically. "I want to be a Dentist. I love teeth. That's kind of how I got my nickname- and my parents where dentists too. That's why people think my name is weird when I tell them my name is actually Toothiana. They were going to go with Thiana, but- spiced it up." Tooth smiled at her name story, putting thread through the eye of a needle. "But your name is interesting too. How's that happen?"

"My mother," Rapunzel laughed. "She had a thing for lettuce during her pregnancy." The two girls laughed together, and Rapunzel could feel a friendship coming on between them.

"I can't believe we've never talked before, we're so alike!" Tooth beamed. "Do you usually hang by yourself, or do you hang out with some friends?"

"Both, actually," Rapunzel said. "I'm an only child, so silence is golden for me. But I'm friends with some people on campus; not that many though. Do you know Merida Dunbroch?"

"I think she's in my Film and Television class!" Tooth said. "You're friends with her?"

"She's my roommate, so we became friends," Rapunzel smiled at the memory. "Rest assured though, we weren't fast friends. She and I didn't get along at the beginning, but we're great friends now. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm one of the guys," Tooth waved a free hand; the one that wasn't stitching. Rapunzel was surprised by this, as Tooth didn't look very tomboyish at all. "Hang out with some basically invisible people here on campus. In fact, they're easily unnoticed. But they're great."

"Maybe I know them," Rapunzel prompted, and Tooth smiled.

"Yeah, you probably do," Tooth said. "I mean, one of my best friends, Jack Frost, is a pretty popular hockey player." At those words, Rapunzel's head shot up so fast, she pricked her thumb in her haste. "Then there's Aster. He's majoring in-"

_Wait. Tooth and Jack were friends_? Rapunzel thought. Could it mean they were something more, or...? Her prick mark throbbed, and a bubble of blood appeared on it, but she just wiped it on her jeans.

Hold on, what was she thinking? She didn't even like the guy. Tooth was friends with him, she hardly even knew him, in fact they hadn't even talked at his hockey game because by the time she met up with Merida, Jack's hockey coach had called him in to the locker room.

"That's pretty much all of them," Tooth finished, laughing. "I'm mainly friends with guys.. but that's just me."

"That's cool," Rapunzel pretended like she'd been listening to Tooth's speech.

"Yeah," Tooth said fondly. They must be close to her. "After this, I'm going to meet up with my friends. Well, I'm going to lunch and then meeting Aster and North." North was someone Rapunzel had missed in her explanation, so she just nodded politely.

"Sounds fun," Rapunzel said.

"Uh-huh. So what about you?" Tooth asked. "Doing anything fun?" Both continued their sewing, the dress piecing itself before them.

"No, just figured I'd go to my dorm room, maybe find Merida," Rapunzel said.

"Ah," Tooth nodded knowingly. "Well, classes get tough. Might as well use the time for homework, you know?"

"True," Rapunzel said, threading her needle again. "So, umm, do you have a boyfriend or anything? Because I mean, they do get distracting..." Rapunzel mentally kicked herself for trying to pry into Tooth's life. She might be like Merida, who hated the topic of boys. But Tooth just smiled, shaking her head and letting a laugh escape her lips.

"No, I don't," Tooth said. "Boys- I mean, you think you know them and then they mix up everything you think they mean."

"Yeah," Rapunzel agreed, glad Tooth was so easy to talk to. "Should we-?"

"Uh-huh," Tooth said. "It looks great so far." And they continued to sew.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"A hockey star, working at a restaurant," Jack lamented as he wrapped an apron around his waist, tying the ends with reluctance. His co-worker, Fishlegs, (or so he was called) only gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It pays, doesn't it?" the plump young man handed Jack a dish towel, indicating for him to help him with the dishes. Jack complied, taking a cup and wiping it dry carefully.

"I guess there are worse jobs..." Jack said, setting the cup on a rack. "Is Ruffnut coming in to help waitress today, or am I taking the 1:30 shift?"

"Ruffnut has today off," Fishlegs said as he ran a plate under the running tap. "She threw pasta at a customer yesterday, thinking it was Tuffnut, and so our boss gave her today off rather than fire her, which was nice of him."

"Oh, Ruffnut," Jack sighed. "She wasn't very good at waitressing anyway. Alright, I'll take the 1:30."

"To be fair, you didn't have a choice," Fishlegs commented, handing Jack the washed plate.

"I'm trying to be diplomatic, and here you are, ruining my brave, selfless offer," Jack said sarcastically, drying off the plate as well. Fishlegs chuckled at Jack, but continued to wash rather than respond. So the two young men washed and rinsed in silence, until the dishes were done.

"I'm going to wipe down some tables," Fishlegs wiped his wet fingers on the unflattering apron. "Will you take tables eight through fifteen?"

"What else do I have to live for?" Jack grabbed a towel like Fishlegs did, making sure his apron was secure and heading to those tables to wipe them down. Fishlegs smiled at Jack's humor attempt before retreating to the other side of the restaurant to clean tables.

Jack swept up crumbs off of table eight with his rag, also piling in one hand the dishes left by the customers. He shouldn't complain, really, the job wasn't too hard or awful- but it didn't stop Jack from doing it anyway.

"Stupid dishes," Jack muttered to himself. "Me and Fishlegs will have to wash them, too..."

"Jack!" a cheerful voice interrupted, and Jack snapped towards attention to the owner of the voice, none other than Tooth.

"Tooth!" Jack smiled, showing off his white teeth, and he could've sworn Tooth's eyes lit up when she saw his pearly whites. But who could blame her? She was a Dental major.

"Hey, I was passing by here for lunch," Tooth fiddled with a feather earring she had on. "I didn't know you were working at this time."

"Yeah," Jack laughed, flipping the rag over his shoulder. "I'm always working lately, because the restaurant's getting busier. But it's great to see you, Tooth."

"Uh huh!" Tooth smiled, blushing. "We should hang out again sometime, I mean, I barely see you with the hockey buzz lately, and then you're always with Hiccup..."

"That's actually a great idea, Toothy," Jack smiled at her, balancing the plates expertly onto one hand. "Text me when you want to hang out; I'm never too busy for you." He tossed his free arm in a friendly way around Tooth, but she would be lying if she said she didn't hope it was a more-than-friends way.

"Thanks," Tooth smiled weakly, her cheeks still pink. "I'll see you later? You look busy."

"Yep, Fishlegs and I have got our hands full," Jack said. "But I've got a ton of tables to clean still, so whatdya say we catch up sometime tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Tooth beamed. "Bye Jack."

"Bye," he jutted his chin out in a farewell, and set off to the kitchen with his dirty dishes, to continue on the cleaning. He still didn't like it though. Oh, well, maybe he'd never like it. But he could try and endure it, like Fishlegs did without fault.

"Finished?" Fishlegs caught a sight of Jack as he was coming back.

"Not exactly," Jack said. "Bringing back dishes, and cleaning my rag..."

"I get the point," Fishlegs said. "Almost done, at least?"

"Nope," Jack replied, no shame. Though Fishlegs just chuckled and retired his own filthy rag into the sink to rinse off; taking Jack's dishes with him. "I'll finish soon, though."

"Good idea," Fishlegs said. "Were you chatting with your girlfriend over there?"

"She is not my girlfriend," Jack scoffed, and swatted at Fishlegs with his cleaning rag.

"No need to get defensive-"

"I was not getting defensive," Jack smirked. "Weren't you the one who was telling me to get done with the cleaning? Quit distracting me, Fish."

"Fish-?"

"It's a nickname for a nickname," Jack said. "Now let me clean in peace."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ah hate it. Yer not gettin' mah in that skirt," Merida spat. Rapunzel held out said blue skirt, pouting at Merida's response.

"But Merida, you'd look so cute. Come on, just for me?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, ah'd never hear the end o' it if ah wore that," Merida said. "Ah'm not wearin' it!"

"We're hanging out with Flynn and Astrid, and you don't even want to look nice?" Rapunzel asked, holding out the skirt again. "Please..?"

"Ah'd rather toss mah bow in the fire than wear tha' old thing!" Merida snapped. Rapunzel sighed, tossing the skirt back on her dorm bed. Both girls were in the dorm room they shared, looking for things to wear. Astrid and Flynn had decided to go downtown, just to mess around in the city for a bit. Astrid had invited Merida and Rapunzel to go along, as she said, "to make sure Eugene didn't get any ideas."

"It's your decision," Rapunzel said, wishing Merida would wear something girly for once. "But are you sure...?"

"Positive lassie," Merida said bluntly. "Now are yeh goin' to change or are ye goin' to go as ya are?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to change into something else," Rapunzel said. She started rifling through her closet, scurrying around and looking for her shoes.

"So whatdja think o' the nerdy one?" Merida asked. Rapunzel shot up from her spot on the floor, heels in hand.

"Merida!" Rapunzel scolded. "Hiccup seems like a nice guy, yes, but I'm not dating him for you."

"Yer not datin' him fer me," Merida rolled her eyes, "You just don't want ter give love another chance, and ah thought he might be good fer ye."

"Because I told you, the thing with Pitch was the last relationship I'm going to have in college," Rapunzel said, the image of her tall, mysterious ex-boyfriend popping into her mind but she pushed it away. "Boys are just- hey, why are you even doing this for me if you want to castrate every living man on Earth anyway?"

"Yer not funny," Merida deadpanned. "And I just wanted to help yeh feel better after your relationship with Pitch Black- he was a total nightmare."

"Thanks, but you're not setting me up with Hiccup," Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "He likes Astrid, I'm sure."

"Egh, technicality," Merida waved her arm. "If yeh like 'im, ah'm sure Astrid won't mind, since she hates the laddie herself."

"It's like you're not hearing a single word I'm saying," Rapunzel said, shaking her head. "Yet if I tell you to put on the skirt, you suddenly hear me."

"Yeh just git changed and ah'll stop tryin' te set ye up with Hiccup," Merida said. Rapunzel obliged, pulling on a light purple skirt and a pale pink tank that blended fairly well together. The blond also added some white heels, finishing a sophisticated yet comfortable assemble. As opposed to Merida, who wore a t-shirt and jean shorts and looked far more casual.

"Done!" Rapunzel finished looking over Merida's outfit and grabbed her small pink bag so they could get going.

"So if yeh don't want tah date Hiccup, how about datin' Dingwall?" Merida prompted as both girls left the dorm.

"I am not dating any of your stalker boys," Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "We've been over this. What did he leave you _now_?"

"He left me some stupid CD," Merida scoffed.

"Aww, that's really sweet," Rapunzel said, both girls turning the corner of the hallway. "Did you like it?"

"No, it had nothin' but cheesy pop songs!" Merida tossed her hands in the air. "Yeh know Ah'm a rock kind o' girl."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Rapunzel sighed in a what-can-you-do kind of way. "Just tell him off then."

"Ah have, lots o' times!" Merida said. "Some boys just won' take a hint."

"Yeah-" Rapunzel bit her lip. "You could still give him a chance through." Merida groaned, knowing the blond was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Ah don't want teh give 'im a chance, he's a creep," Merida rolled her eyes. "An like yeh said, he stalks mah."

"No he doesn't, it was just an expression," Rapunzel sighed, pressing the button for them to go down the elevator. "And Dingwall's nice. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's okay."

"Ah'm not datin', not now, not ever," Merida said stubbornly. The elevator arrived, and both girls strolled into the stainless steel cubicle.

"That's your choice entirely," Rapunzel said. "But you have three boys who really like you!" Merida rolled her eyes yet again, and poked the lobby button. "I mean, they leave you gifts, they even beat each other up over you!"

"Oh, yeah. Real romantic," Merida said sarcastically. "Nothin' says love like three boys beating th' crap outta each other for ye."

"It's the thought that counted, wasn't it?" Rapunzel asked, as the elevator arrived at the destination. Both girls carried their conversation outside, still on the subject Merida hated most.

"The shiners weren' too bad either," Merida said. "They were all bleddin' on mah doorstep, each one insistent ah liked 'em."

"See? Cute!" Rapunzel beamed. Merida got her keys out of her pocket for her beloved car Angus, a black Mercedes- Benz SL.

"Ah'm really gonna tune yeh out now," Merida said with an eye roll, and the two girls got into Merida's car. Sliding into the driver's seat, Merida waited for Rapunzel to close the passenger side door before taking off driving.

"I'm going to put on music," Rapunzel said, and Merida was glad that they were off the subject of boys (even though she had been the one to bring it up, Rapunzel had taken her by surprise and turned the tables!)

That is, until the music Rapunzel had chosen filled the car.

"_You're insecure, don't know what for... You're turning heads when you walk through the d-o-or_," the unmistakable sound of the boy band of One Direction filled the car, and Rapunzel looked happy. Merida looked like someone had just asked her to eat a clump of worms: equal parts disgusted and horrified.

"_Don't need make-up, to cover up_..." and to make it worse, Rapunzel was singing along with that angelic voice of hers, bobbing her head to the catchy beats.

"Yeh hate mah, don't ye?" Merida cursed under her breath, taking a left turn and seriously considering crashing the car as the chorus started.

"_You don't know you're beautiful_!" Rapunzel wailed out the song like a true performer, the only problem Merida had with that was the song choice.

"Why can't ye like somethin' good, like Fall Out Boy?" Merida turned down the volume of One Direction's infectious tune, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Oh come on Merida, they're good!" Rapunzel continued to sing. "_So c-come on, you've got it wrong! To prove I'm right, I put it in a s-o-ong_!"

"And th' song was ridiculously overplayed," Merida groaned, keeping her hands on the steering wheel and reminding herself that downtown wasn't that far away... She'd make it.

Then Rapunzel changed the song to Miley Cyrus's latest summer hit.

_This was going to be one looong car ride. _

_ ._

_._

_. _

**I think Tooth and Rapunzel would be great friends if they met. Is it just me? Plus Mavis is included in here just because, if you don't know who she is, watch Hotel Transylvania! But she's not a major character so if you don't know who she is that's fine. Jack and Tooth have a friendship, because they were great friends in the movie, and the Jack/Tooth pairing is sorta cute. Plus sorry if Fishlegs is a little ooc here- I need to watch HTTYD. Merida's disdain on the music here mirrors my exact feelings about the artists/songs mentioned... but I think Rapunzel would like them. XD I would love to know what you guys thought of the story so please leave your comments, ideas, help in reviews! Flameo, hotman. **

**p.s. get the reference and you're amazing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**School, guys. Guess who's failing it? *flails arms around sobbing* Okay, I'm not failing. Technically. But to my school's standards, I'm failing. That's why writing time had gotten downsized a lot lately, because I really want to do well this year. Still, I'll try and write when I have breaks between classes and stuff, so my stories shall not die! So- here's another chapter for you. **

.

.

.

"Mah mum's comin' to the dorm today," Merida spoke into the dark green encased phone sandwiched between her shoulder and her cheek, unlocking her dorm room while struggling to balance the books in her other arm. "Ye shouldn' come up when she's here."

"Why?" on the other line, Rapunzel, was in the lobby, most likely sketching, which was routine of her. She sounded preoccupied as she continued. "I thought you guys worked out your differences-"

"Yeh don' understand," Merida groaned, as she got the door to open. Tossing the books on her bed, she sat on her computer chair and focused on the phone conversation. "She's horrid. She'll try and tell mah what tae do, and tell mah ah can' do this, can' do tha', basically try an' ruin mah life!"

"Oh, Merida-" Rapunzel's voice was getting fainter. Most likely leaning over her paper. "Just try and get along? I thought you were just going to stay with her in the dorm for a little while, showing her your classes' books and stuff, and then you two would go to lunch."

"Yeah, but knowin' her, she'll try an' do somethin' like go through yer stuff tae make sure yer safe. Or, who knows, go through the text messages on mah phone!" Merida's voice was rising involuntarily, stiffing her chair as she talked.

"This is your mom we're talking about, not mine," Rapunzel said teasingly, her voice sounding closer this time. "At least give her a chance. This is great bonding time for you two."

"Argh, not yeh too!" Merida groaned yet again, smacking her forehead dramatically with her palm. "Dad told mah the same thing when mum said she was comin' tae visit."

Rapunzel's giggle sounded through the phone's speaker, but as Merida prepared to continue, a dreaded knock, delicate yet firm, sounded on the dorm room door. That could be none other than Elinor Dunbroch, who Merida resented the fact of her even coming, but sighed.

"Ah'll have tae talk to ye later Punz, mah mum's here," Merida said.

"Bye," Rapunzel's patronizing tone of voice made Merida scowl as she hung up, tossed the phone on the desk, and answered the door. Sure enough, in the doorway, the thin, brown-haired woman smiled down on her daughter.

"Merida dear!" Elinor cooed, and pinched Merida's round cheek once before enveloping her in a hug. Merida frowned at the closeness, as Elinor ran a hand over Merida's unbrushed curls; and pulled back hastily.

"Hi, mum," Merida said weakly. "Erm, why don' we go an' have lunch now? Ah'm sure the flight tuckered ye out-"

"Oh, Merida dear, don't be ridiculous," Elinor's accent, while there, was more controlled then Merida's. She strode inside, past her daughter, and took a seat on Rapunzel's perfectly made bed. "I want to see all your studies." Merida exhaled, going to the messier side of the room, (aka her own) and got out an anthropology book, a sociology book, and a neurosciences book. All of these, if not obviously guessed by now, were of Elinor's choosing.

"Here," Merida said flatly, and shoved them towards her mother. Elinor frowned at Merida's straightforward behavior, but took the books and began thumbing through the sociology text.

"How interesting!" Elinor beamed. "See, dear, I told you ye'd love it." Merida resisted the urge to tell her she slept through the lecture for the first few weeks at that point, and instead just faked a smile.

"Uh-huh, well, ye saw mah books so let's just-" Merida began, but Elinor had already stood up and advanced towards Merida's bed.

"Merida, such uncleanliness!" Elinor frowned. "Horrible housekeeping, dear. How do you ever expect to get a husband with such poor cleaning skills?"

"By not gettin' one at all," Merida muttered spitefully, looking at the floor with intensity.

"And what is this?" Elinor had gotten down on her knees, crouching amidst the mess around Merida's bed. "Is this- men's underwear?!" Merida mentally facepalmed. Stupid, intoxicated Eugene, passing out on her floor. Stupid boy, deciding to change the next day and leave his gross boxers under her bed. And now her mother was going to assume the worst.

"Have you been- engaging in inappropriate activities, Merida?!" Elinor looked like she was about to pop a vein as she stood up. "You are a lady! A lady does not tramp around before she is not married-"

"Ah am not trampin' around!" Merida spewed hotly. "Those aren' mine, they're- my roommate's boyfriend's!"

"And she pushed them over onto your side?" Elinor still looked unsure, but a part of her wanted to believe her daughter.

"Yes, that's exactly it," Merida let a sigh of relief slip out. After all, Elinor would never meet Rapunzel, and Rapunzel never had to know. "Please mum, ah promise that's it. Can't we go now?" Elinor sighed herself, but straightened her pants.

"Alright, love. I can't believe the nerve of your roommate, bringing boys in here-" Elinor began. "Does she ever bring her boyfriend in around you?"

"No," Merida rolled her eyes, taking her mother's arm and pulling her towards the door. "Let's just go-"

"You're going like that?" Elinor raised her eyebrows unhappily, eyeing her daughter's clothing. Merida glanced down at it herself, not seeing what the big deal was. Denim shorts that ended mid-thigh, a dark green t-shirt, and black sneakers. Much more refined then some of the clothing girls her age wore.

"Yes?" Merida said, uncertainly. "Is there somethin' wrong with 'em?"

"You look like a whore, darling, put some pants on," Elinor pressed her lips into a thin line. "A lady does not flaunt her body before she is married. It's improper-"

"Argh!" Merida groaned, for the third time. Even when the amount of skin she showed was minor, her mother still freaked. "Mum, ah'm not flauntin' mah body!"

"If you're not, than you can change," Elinor said stubbornly.

"It's hot outside, ah'm not goin' tae change!" Merida said indignantly.

"Your father is going to hear about this young lady," Elinor continued. "For shame, Merida!"

"Argh!" Merida said in exasperation, tossing her arms in the air. "Are we goin' tae leave or what?"

"We're leaving," Elinor brushed past Merida angrily, unhappy about not getting her way as a grown woman can. Both of them were very stubborn, and each one assumed she was right.

"The elevator's down here," Merida muttered, showing her mother down the hallway towards the gray stainless steel cubicle. Her mother pressed the button and retreated, and the two stood in silence, each one avoiding looking at the other. Merida prayed the elevator to come soon, anything to get rid of the tension, but what came to her rescue was not the elevator.

"Hey, Merida, right?" Oh no. Merida looked over, mentally groaning, as Hiccup, that nerdy friend of Astrid's, waved at her in the hallway.

"Oh- uh-" Merida trailed, as Elinor looked Hiccup up and down critically.

"Hiccup," Hiccup offered his name, assuming Merida was searching for it. "Are you going to a class?"

"No, ah'm just takin' mah mum out fer lunch," Merida said, wishing he would go away before Elinor said anything. "Nice seein' yeh. Bye!" She whirled around quickly, trying to pull Elinor along with her movement, but the woman stayed firmly in place, still examining Hiccup's floppy brown hair, dark green eyes, and lanky build.

"Are you her roommate's boyfriend?" Elinor finally spoke up, her voice stern.

"Uh- no?" Hiccup said, like it was a trick question.

"And are you trying to get involved with my daughter in any sort of sexual way?" Elinor continued, crossing her arms, adding insult to injury.

"Mum!" Merida exclaimed, embarrassed. "Ah don' even know 'im!"

"He seems to know who you are," Elinor said firmly, as Hiccup had turned an unnatural shade of red.

"I- I'm just going to-" Hiccup stammered, as Elinor raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Um, I mean, no. Never, ma'am-"

"Good," Elinor said, satisfied with his answer just as the elevator doors opened.

"_Let's go_!" Merida desperately shoved her mother into the elevator, just as embarrassed as Hiccup was.

"Remember what I said about boys," Elinor continued her lecture as the elevator went down. "You can't believe a word they say, dear. They're all-"

"After one thing, yes, ah got it," Merida rolled her eyes, slinking down the elevator's rail and further away from her mother. "Ah'm not gettin' involved with anyone, ah promise."

"Because if you did-" Elinor continued, even though Merida continued to reiterate the same facts over and over. "You would bring ultimate dishonor to the Dunbroch name, Merida. Do not forget, that you're-"

"From noble blood, ah know, ah know," Merida said irritably. "Yeh tell mah every chance ye get."

"Because it's important to remember your title!" Elinor continued still. Merida groaned, shaking her head in exasperation. Why couldn't her mother like to talk about interesting subjects? Or at least one that didn't involve her relationship status?

"Oh good we're here," Merida blurted, as they arrived at the lobby. She caught sight of Rapunzel, and prayed the blond wouldn't see them, as she grabbed Elinor's arm and yanked her towards the doors. But it was too late. Rapunzel had seen them.

"Hi, Merida!" Rapunzel advanced towards them, a large smile of her face and her stuff in her arms. Elinor paused, causing Merida to stop with her.

"Hi Rapunzel," Merida said. "Mum and ah were just goin' tae leave now, so-"

"This is your mom? She's so young!" Rapunzel beamed, and turned to Elinor, offering her free hand. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel! I'm-"

"She's my friend," Merida cut her off.

"Elinor," Elinor smiled, shaking the girl's hand. "You're Merida's friend?"

"Yeah, we're actually roommates!" Rapunzel said the dreaded words with a smile, expecting Elinor to be glad to know of the fact. Instead, the look that passed over the older woman's face was one of utter disgust. Elinor began to look Rapunzel up and down, expecting her to seem like a slut, when in reality, she'd find nothing. Rapunzel wore an innocent pink shirt, white cardigan, and flower print skirt that came to her knees. Nothing that matched the description Merida had set her up with.

"So you're her roommate," Elinor's lip curled like she tasted something foul. "I'll have you know bringing your boyfriend in to my daughter's room is unacceptable, as is letting him leave your underwear under Merida's bed as well." Rapunzel's shocked face made Merida instantly regret those lies.

"B-but- I don't even have-" Rapunzel stammered in shock, clutching her art supplies closer to her chest.

"Bye Rapunzel!" Merida dragged her mother away, cursing under her breath.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Eat ice_!" Jack yelled in his helmet, his words muffled by the protective barrier around his face and head. Slamming the puck with his stick, it skittered across the ice and into the goal, signifying another score for team. The ref blew the whistle at that point, waving his hand for a break.

"Yeah!" a teammate of Jack's, the one everyone called Frozone, gave him a high five. Of the whole hockey team, they were the two best. Jack grinned, pulling the hockey helmet over his head and introducing his face to the biting cold of the rink. "We're gonna rock the championships," Frozone told his friend.

"With us the team, how could we not?" Jack felt free to brag a little, as he fist bumped the guy.

"Jackson!" a gruff voice sounded from the sidelines. Jack and Frozone turned to the voice of their coach, Nicholas North.

"Coach?" Jack questioned.

"I need you on sidelines, now!" North boomed. Jack exchanged a brief look with Frozone before skating towards the rink's door, clomping onto stable ground with his skates.

"What is it, Coach?" Jack asked.

"Ah, Jackson!" North's face lifted into a smile. "I see great potential in you, son!" He clamped a hefty hand to Jack's shoulder with force that made Jack sway forwards a bit.

"Um, thank you Coach," Jack said.

"I know man who scouts for NHL," North continued, and Jack's attention was caught at that. "If team goes to championships, he will go to our game. I need you, my boy, to lead this team to the victory."

"So...?" Jack prompted.

"So you're going to take job as team captain, Frost!" North beamed. "I put this position on hold just for you!"

"Really? Me? Captain?" Jack grinned happily, not quite believing his luck.

"Yes!" North said. "Only you are right for job."

"T-thank you, Coach," Jack felt like his face was going to be permanently stretched into his wide grin's position as he shook North's hand.

"No problem boy!" North grabbed Jack by the shoulders, and planted a kiss on each of the young man's cheeks. Jack, flabbergasted, stood apart from North in embarrassment. That was a little too far for his comfort, but from the look on North's face, it was common in Russia. "I see you on rink." North left to the locker room, leaving Jack alone and relishing in his information.

"Captain," Jack muttered to himself. "I like it."

"What was that about, Jack?" Frozone skated towards the edge of the rink, stopping right before the doorway. Jack turned to him with a large smile.

"I'm the team captain."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"This is supposed to be a skirt?" Astrid scoffed. "No way." She tossed the skimpy piece of cloth into the rest of the "clothing" the store offered, frowning at the girls who cooed over it like it was heaven sent. Flynn, who had accompanied Astrid to the store, was eyeing those girls with interest.

"I think it looks hot," Flynn said, smiling at a girl who wore that same skirt. Astrid followed his eyes to that girl, who looked like stripper, and rolled her eyes.

"Pervert," Astrid muttered, and moved on to another rack of clothing, tattered shirts that looked more like fishnets than tops. Flynn went with her, absentmindedly playing with one of the shirts and tugging at the rips.

"Why do you have to shop here anyway?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining, of course- but this is the clothing store equivalent to Victoria's Secret."

"Because," Astrid rolled her eyes again. "You're so dense, Eugene. I'm shopping here for Ruffnut, not for me."

"Ruffnut?" Flynn raised his eyebrow, choosing not to correct Astrid in his name. "She's not sexy enough for these clothes."

"Ugh, you disgusting ball of slime," Astrid said, taking a shirt off the rack and examining it. "She doesn't wear them. She forces Tuffnut to when he can't go through with one of her dares." Setting the shirt back, she turned to a shelf full of shorts, which she held up for Flynn to see. "Like these."

"Eww- gross- mental image of Tuffnut in those shorts-" Flynn covered his eyes as if that would take it away. Astrid chuckled, but she couldn't blame him. The "shorts" looked more like underwear, despite being jean material. "And she can't force him to do something normal, like jump off the roof like she did once?"

"No," Astrid set the shorts back down, but as an afterthought, grabbed them again. "Last time she did that, she was arrested."

"Oh. Yeah," Flynn winced at the memory. "To be fair, it looked like she was pushing him."

"She was," Astrid clarified, taking one of the ragged shirts and the underwear shorts to take with her.

"No wonder she's single," Flynn said, following Astrid to the checkout counter. "Even I wouldn't date her."

"You sat that now, but you might," Astrid said, standing in line. "She's stupid enough to say yes to you anyway."

"Gross," Flynn scrunched up his nose, as Astrid tittered. "Enough about Ruffnut and her drag fetish- How's that course you're taking in criminal justice?"

"Since when do you have an interest in my classes?" Astrid said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up and talk Hofferson," Flynn frowned.

"It's going great. If everything goes my way, I should join the FBI in a few years," Astrid said with a smile. "I can't wait."

"To go and kill people that are drug dealers or terrorists or something messed up like that-" Flynn said. "Yup, that sounds like you." Astrid gave him a hard punch to the shoulder. "Oww!"

"At least I'll be doing something good for humanity," Astrid snapped. "What are you majoring in? Being a douche?"

"You're just hilarious, Astrid," Flynn rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know it's called Psychology."

"You don't strike me as a psychologist," Astrid resisted the urge to laugh. "What brought that on?"

"Don't act so surprised!" Flynn said, offended. "I'm a smart guy, you know."

"I know you're many things, but none of those are 'smart'," Astrid said. Flynn frowned again. Astrid smiled sweetly and laid her items for the girl at the counter to ring up, and turned back to Flynn. "So, I'm intrigued. Why did you choose Psych for your major?"

"Because I like helping people," Flynn said. Astrid let out a snort, and handed the girl money to cover her items.

"You, help?" she laughed. "That is very hard to believe."

"Bitch," Flynn muttered, as Astrid took her purchases and left the store with him.

"It doesn't suit you, Eugene," Astrid said. "Little Fitzy can't even converse with a person without getting bored."

"Don't-" Flynn said about the stab at his last name. "I'm considering changing my last name to something cooler, like Rider."

"Uh-huh," Astrid said. "Well, maybe someday you'll be a psychologist. If that's what you really want."

"It is," Flynn frowned for the seemingly millionth time. "Don't patronize me Hofferson." Astrid just gave him another sweet smile.

"I'm just saying-" she said. "You'd become a singer sooner than you'd be a psychologist."

"What? I don't sing!" Flynn sputtered.

"Exactly."

.

.

* * *

.

.

The dim lights of the almost-empty theater would normally make one look unflattering, but at this particular date, it made Mavis looks beautiful. The drama student whirled onstage, the flowing skirts of the Victorian era costume swirling around her like white, intricate waves, much to the delight of Toothiana in the front row.

"Oh, Mavis-" Tooth clapped her small hands to her mouth, violet eyes shining with happiness. "It looks lovely."

"Thanks to you and Rapunzel!" Mavis's lips stretched into such a wide smile, her pointy canine teeth protruded. She halted her spin, spreading her fingers over the skirt. "It's really beautiful, Tooth." Tooth blushed her thanks, before realizing what Mavis had just said.

"Wait. Where is Rapunzel anyway?" Tooth thought of the long haired blond. And as if Rapunzel had heard, said long haired blond came running up the aisle to the front row.

"I'm here!" Rapunzel said, clutching a covered white cup to her chest with both hands. "I stopped for a latte-" Rapunzel skidded to a stop as she saw Mavis, causing the small opening where one's mouth drank from in the cup to slosh coffee. Both Mavis and Tooth smiled expectantly at her, knowing what she'd say next.

"Mavis, you look stunning!" Rapunzel said excitedly. "Absolutely perfect! Oh- that dress will look so good against my background-" Rapunzel balanced her coffee cup in one hand, and with the other took out her phone to snap a picture of Mavis. "I'm going to Photoshop it in tonight, and-"

"Stop for breath Rapunzel," Mavis laughed. "But you guys did an amazing job on it."

"So pretty," Rapunzel clasped her hands to her chest, her coffee trapped under her wrists as she did do. "Just- perfect. This play is going to be amazing, I can tell."

"Yeah," Mavis smiled. "It's a huge opportunity for me too. Word is that there's going to be a television executive in the audience that night!"

"Mavis!" Tooth squealed. "That's great!" Both girls had the largest, dumbest smiles on their faces, but Rapunzel was lost.

"So- um-" Rapunzel said. "Who's that?"

"A television executive," Mavis said. "If they like me, they have connections to get me into movies, or TV shows!"

"Oh," Rapunzel said, feeling dumb. "Mavis! That's fantastic!"

And then all three of them were jumping up and down, quite a sight in the empty theater. Three girls squealing like maniacs while hopping into the air. That's how the janitor would remember them as.

.

.

**I know the little insights on their lives seem insignificant now, but trust me, they'll all tie together soon. In fact, some people might be thinking, what was up with the random Astrid and Flynn part? That will come back to haunt you in later chapters. Just wait. All of it will. P.S., included Frozone in there. He and Jack would be good buddies to freeze random stuff together. :) Hope you guys liked it, hope to hear what you thought of it as well! **


End file.
